


great usage of technology

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank the hotel for providing fast internet connection because he gets to Skype with Babe almost every night and tonight seems to be on the hotter than sin night</p>
            </blockquote>





	great usage of technology

**Author's Note:**

> for [giraffex](http://giraffex.tumblr.com/) who requested for BabeRoe Skype sex.

The thing about being a specialist doctor is that, he travels a lot more to attend conferences than being at the hospital treating his patients.

Sure, the organizers always place him in swanky hotel in big room with great bed and the bathroom the size of his own living room; and he gets to meet with other doctors to discuss about the current medical breakthrough, pick their brilliant minds by debating about the merits of alternative medicine and modern medicine.

But it’s tiring; the long journey, the endless notes he had to prepare to present his papers, the loneliness he feels when he goes back to his big, lonely room.

He misses Babe.

He hasn’t seen Babe in two weeks now. He misses waking up next to Babe cuddling him, he misses kissing Babe before he rushes to the hospital, he misses getting the surprise visit from Babe when he’s about to eat his lunch underneath his desk because he has too many patients to consult and not enough time to run to the cafeteria to sit down and eat.

He misses feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand on his cock when he’s all alone in his room, horny and wanting, stroking himself. He misses listening to Babe’s loud moan and husky pleading instead of his own groaning when he imagines himself bottoming down on Babe’s tight hole.

Thank God for technology.

Thank the hotel for providing fast internet connection because he gets to Skype with Babe almost every night and tonight seems to be on the hotter than sin night because Babe is naked on their bed, his legs open wide that he gets to see Babe’s perfect, hard, shiny cock in between the milky thighs; one hand stroking himself gently as he eases the vibrator into his hole.

“Are you thinking about me, Edward when you push that in you?” Gene asks, stroking himself unhurriedly, smearing the clear pre-cum over his length while his eyes never leave Babe.

“Yesssss,” Babe hissed when the vibrator sits snugly between his ass cheeks, and he starts to gasp when he sets the vibrator on low setting. Gene can hear it humming lowly over Babe’s breathless gasping.

“Gene, fuck, I wish you’re here to fuck me instead,” Babe hisses as he ups the setting of the vibrator, easing it in and out from his hole as he strokes his hard cock, wishing that Gene is here to suck on it.

“You’re doing good, Edward. So fucking good, with that fucking vibrator in your tight ass and your cock weeping for me,” Gene says brokenly, speeding up his strokes to time them with Babe fucking his ass.

“Ahh.. Talk to me… I need…Fuuuuck,” Babe moans, his legs shaking as the humming of the vibrator turns louder and Gene tugs at his cock harder, wishing he’s there to push Babe down and fuck him raw.

“If I’m there, I will spread your legs wider because I love seeing your cock so hard for me, and Imma tie your wrists to the bedrail, and push my hard dick inside you, Edward. Raw. No condom. Just my cock in your ass. I want – fuck – I want to feel you wet and warm around me,” Gene moans the last few sentences out, fisting himself faster as Babe moves to fuck himself with the vibrator, moaning loudly to the point that he’s almost sobbing. He’s thighs are shaking that they’re spasming.

“That’s it, Edward. You’re doing so good, baby. Slide your hand to your cock, yes– yes, that’s it, stroke that perfect cock for me. Show me how hard you’re to me,” Gene encourages, feeling his spine turns into hot liquid when the heat from his belly travels low, low, low all over him.

He likes seeing Babe like this; so free and wild and erotic. Not caring that their neighbors might hear him being too loud, not caring that he’s wetting the sheet with his pre-cum and sweat.

“Are you hard for me, Gene? Are you– uhmm – do you want to fuck me so bad–,” Babe gasps, twisting his wrist and stroking his cock in short strokes, the vibrator lodges deep in his ass; pressing on his prostate.

“I am, Edward. Fuck, seeing you like this makes me so fucking hard. Makes me want to gag myself on your cock and then fuck your tight ass hard until you’re screaming – fuuuck –,” Gene draws out a long moan, imagining Babe bouncing on his cock, his own cock rubbing on Gene’s taut belly, leaking too much pre-cum that it trails from his cockhead to Gene’s skin.

“You like that, you like it when I ride you. Like it when I bounce on your cock, like it– fuuuuck Gene ahhh – when I cuuuum on _yo_ –.”

Babe doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he’s cumming, his seed spurting out from him; thick, white ribbon of cums splattering on his belly and chest while his legs give out finally as he groans out, his stomach contracting deliciously.

And the sight of Babe cumming and his own imagination that he said out loud to Babe make him tug his cock faster, leaning forward so Babe can see how hard his cock is.

“This is all your doing, Edward. My cock is so hard for you, my cock wants to be in your ass all day and all night – _god_ – fucking you fucking you until I cum in you, until you’re so full – _Babe_.”

Gene cums hard in his hand, wetting his fingers and the laptop screen, Babe’s name leaving his throat like a prayer.

They’re both breathless, catching their breaths together even though they’re far apart and Gene hates this part the most, the part where he can’t take Babe in his arms and kiss his pink lips, tracing his tongue gently while he bathes himself in the afterglow with Babe.

“Hey, don’t look so down, otherwise my effort to loosen you up will go down the drain,” Babe says, chiding him gently as he wipes himself clean.

“I miss you,” Gene tells him, tracing Babe’s face over the screen.

“Two more days and then you are back into my arms. And then we can do whatever you want to do with me. Maybe I’d even put the nurse uniform for you again,” Babe says, winking at Gene as he bites his lips, grinning wide.

“Two more days,” he breathes out, wishing he is there to snuggle his boyfriend. “I love you, Babe,” he adds.

“I love you too, Gene,” Babe replies back softly, smiling to the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143098960352/can-i-request-a-baberoe-phone-sexskype-sex)


End file.
